A time for friends
by Corona 1
Summary: She was a loner, always had been, and she feared that she always would be. She didn't fit in, with anyone. She believed that she was destined to be alone. One night changes all that, when she meets four guys who may change her life. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Ok, this was a random story that slipped into my mind and it wasn't letting me get any rest until I gave in and wrote it out. Not sure what spawned it to be honest. Just one of those things, I suppose. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything TMNT belongs to their respective owners. Amanda and her family belong to me. That's it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thick, dark rainclouds gathered overhead, darkening the already dark night sky. People scattered in their hordes as fat raindrops began to fall from the angry sky. Soon, the city streets became blurred as the freezing rain poured down upon them. The streets became vacant, only the cars running back and forth in their mad rush to get home. The rain fall became a torrential downpour, instantly soaking anything that was unfortunate enough to be caught in the cascade. Amanda simply stared at the sky from under the overhang of a restaurant. Rainstorms didn't bother her. Nothing much bothered her. She pushed her soaking, jet black red-streaked hair behind her ears. It was going to need dying again soon. Her black eye liner coated the contours of eyes so thickly that it ran down her pale cheeks, mixing with the almost white makeup, turning it into a pallid shade of grey. She drew a heavy sigh. From the looks of the clouds, the storm was in for the night. Perfect. What a wonderful time to be out in the open. Pulling her long black dress coat around her, she decided to step out into the driving rain. It was ice cold, instantly drenching her. Amanda answered the downpour by pulling her coat collar up to her cheeks, not that it helped much. Thrusting her hands into the pockets of her trousers, she kicked at puddles, thankful she was wearing her Docs. What a wonderful day to throw a fit and leave home. If only her parents would understand that she was different. But no. They always had to cause an argument. Well, if she was perfectly honest, she'd caused today's fight. So what if she wanted to play her music loud? She wasn't disturbing anyone...well, not much. She longed for someone to understand her, longed for a friend who felt the same as she. 18 years old and not a friend to hang out with. A car zoomed past her, the wave caused by its tyres hitting her full force. She cried out in frustration, wishing for something to throw after the retreating car.

"Jerk!" She placed her fingertips to her cheeks, pulling them away to inspect them. Great. Just great. Her eyeliner was now halfway down her cheeks, the pale foundation practically gone. She stuffed her hand back into her pocket, flicking her sodden hair over her shoulder. Well, time to face the music. She didn't get very much farther than the alley leading to her apartment. She groaned in frustration. A perfect end to a terrible day. A group of burly looking guys stood halfway down the alley. She had to pass them to get to her door. Maybe she could sneak past? Yeah right. As if luck would be on her side.

"Hey! Where'd ya think you're goin' freak?" Amanda growled at him.

"Move out of my way." The gang hissed and 'oo'ed, moving round to block her way. She rolled her eyes.

"Cheer up, vamp. We haven't even started yet." She frowned further, wiping rainwater from her eyes, smudging the dark makeup across her cheeks, causing it to look more like war paint.

"Five guys against one girl? Hardly fair odds, is it?"

"Who said anythin' about bein' fair?" By now, the gang had circled her, blocking her escape routes. Amanda growled, searching for an escape route. Wonderful. Perfect. Just what she needed. She turned on the spot, eyeing her adversaries, looking for weak points. There were none. She turned back round. If she was honest, she should have seen the next move coming, should have ducked while she could, but the rainwater was really getting into her eyes, practically blinding her. That, and she wasn't prepared for it. Amandaonly knew what was happening when the blow came, knocking her backwards against one of the gang members, who instantly took hold of her arms. Amanda growled, kicking out at the advancing gang leader, taking him by surprise and causing him to stumble backwards a couple of steps. He snarled in frustration, coming back towards her.

"Bitch! No one does that to me and gets away with it!" He punched her abdomen, causing her to buckle, but she refused to make a sound. Instead, she glared at him, her brown eyes almost burning with the intensity. She slipped her foot behind the ankle of her captor, quickly pulling forward and sweeping his leg out from under him. In his surprise, he released her as he collapsed to the ground. Amanda took her leave, bolting down the alley, dodging grasping hands. They were closing on her, she could hear them shouting behind her, and the storm didn't help matters. Just a little bit longer, and she would be home. She paused as a cry emanated from behind her. She turned, watching as something in the shadows took on the gang, the rain forgotten for the moment. She didn't even bother to brush her hair from her eyes as it matted to her cheeks. The streetlights and safety lights a little further down were just bright enough for her to see by, though they weren't enough to completely show her saviours, not from where she was standing at the very least. That, and they cast long dark shadows across the walls, hiding the corners from view. The four newcomers moved like she'd only seen once in an action movie. The only thing was, and she couldn't decide if it was a trick of the light or her imagination, these people didn't look human. Very soon, the gang decided that this was a fight that they'd never win and fled the alley. Amanda watched as they turned to her. She let out the breath she didnt realise she was holding, watching them with wary eyes. It wasn't everyday someone came to anothers aid in this town, right?

"You ok, kid?" one asked. Amanda looked to the voice, nodding.

"Thanks to you, whoever you are." Amanda's eyes widened a fraction as they came closer. Even though they still kept to the shadows, she could see their outlines. Definitely not human. Either that, or they were wearing fantastic costumes. "You can come out where I can see you. I'm not gonna bite." She folded her arms, waiting. They seemed to be discussing it. Well, arguing about it would probably be closer to the truth. One of them sighed in defeat as another stepped forward. Amanda allowed herself the liberty to look at her rescuers now they were in the dim light. They were...turtles? Well, now she was surprised. Who would have thought that turtles could do martial arts? Comic book writers, for sure, but in real life? They seemed to be waiting for a reaction. The one clad in red seemed to be growing just a little frustrated as she looked at him.

"Whatsamatter? Never seen a Turtle before?" Amanda was snapped from her thoughts, shaking her head, silently wondering if she had finally lost the plot.

"Four giant, walking, talking turtles that know martial arts. Who knew?" They shared glances. This wasn't the reaction they were expecting. the usual reactions were people screaming at them and running as fast as they could away from the area, or trying to pound them into turtle paste. This was...new.

"You're not afraid of us?" This one was clad in orange. He seemed to be the youngest. Amanda swung her hair out of her eyes. The rain was lightening now, thankfully.

"Should I be?"

"If ya know what's good for ya." Amanda smirked.

"Why should I be afraid? You haven't given me cause to be afraid, unless I was on your bad side."

"But, you humans always run from us. Even when we help them." She sighed.

"I'm afraid humans have always feared whatever is strange and obscure to them. I myself am strange and obscure. Hence why I'm not afraid of you. And besides, you _did _help me." The one in red smirked. The girl looked at her wristwatch. "I would ask names, but I have to get going. Have to get home before I catch cold." Even though the rain had lightened somewhat, it was still like ice. She turned and started walking away, shouting a thank you behind her. She turned back to them, only to find they had gone. Maybe it was all in her head? Maybe it was her imagination? Or maybe, her life had finally taken a more...interesting turn.

................................................................................................................................................................................

"Well, that was...different."

"Tell me about Don. It was, like, totally awesome! Finally, someone who isn't afraid of us before getting to know us!"

"Keep talking like that Mike, 'cause the chances of it happening again are slim."

"Aw, c'mon, Raph! Even you've gotta be even a teensy little bit intrigued by that. I mean, dude, she didn't even gawk at ya!" Raphael simply grunted.

"If you ask me, we shouldn't have let her see us."

"Yeah, well, no one was asking you Fearless Leader." Leo sighed. As much as he wanted to argue his point, he knew that it would only turn into a fight. As usual. And he would much rather wait until they were at home before the inevitable argument occured.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

Amanda opened the front door, trying to be as silent as possible. Obviously they were still up, judging by the sounds of the TV. Quietly closing the door again, she sneaked past the lounge, hoping to get to her room before they noticed she had returned. Once again, Lady Luck seemed to have taken her day off from looking out for Amanda.

"Amanda?" The teenager sighed. There goes the quiet escape. She turned as her father came to a stop at the door. "Do you know what time it is, young lady?" She looked at her watch.

"Yeah, eleven forty five."

"Don't get clever with me. Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" The teen sighed again. "Look at you! You're soaking! And...Amanda, what happened? Your face is bruised!" He reached out, brushing her cheek. Amanda jerked away, covering her face with the tangled wet hair.

"Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me, young lady! What happened?" She frowned as her stepmother came to stand behind him.

"We were worried about you, sweetie! We thought you were in trouble, and look! You got into trouble didn't you?" The teenager growled in annoyance, folding her arms over her sodden coat.

"Why do you always have to get into my business!? Why can't you just let me be!?"

"Don't take that tone of voice with us young lady!"

"I'm 18 years old! I'm not a child! I can do what I want, when I want!"

"Not while you're under our roof, you won't!"

"Fine! Then I'll move!"

"Mandy..." The teen spun, facing the woman, her eyes almost ablaze.

"A-MAN-DA! Not Mandy!"

"Fine, Amanda, listen to me, please. You're our daughter, and we care about you."

"_You're_ not my mother!" she spat at the older woman, turning and storming down the hallway.

"Amanda. Amanda!" Her father sighed as the bedroom door slammed closed and metal music pounded from the room.

"I just don't get her sometimes."

"I know, Greg, I know."

"She hasn't been the same since her mother died. I don't know what I'm going to do with her, Tanya. I really don't."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's Chapter one. Tell me what you think. Please, no flames. Don't like 'em.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can only dream. Only Amanda and her family belongs to me. The rest belongs to the rightful owners.

..........................Change in time

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''Change in place

.............'''''''''''........Change in both

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rain from the night before had carried on into the next day, the dark grey clouds casting gloomy shadows over the town. As with the day before, no one was out unless they needed to be. The late autumn would have been fine, if the sun decided to show her face every now and then. Amanda watched the rain from her window, sighing. She felt as gloomy as the sky. After getting caught in the rain yesterday, she was currently wrapped in warm clothes, sniffing. Just what she needed, a cold. It was probably her punishment for what she'd said to Tanya last night. She'd apologised, said it was something said in the heat of the moment and that she didn't mean it. Tanya, to her utter surprise, had forgiven her, which left Amanda feeling even worse. Yeah, ok, she'd admit it. Tanya wasn't all that bad for a stepmother. The teen's eyes fell to the photo on her desk. A woman clad in leathers straddled a beautiful bottle-green Harley Davison, her long auburn hair tied back in a low, unruly ponytail, grinning mischievously at the camera and a hand cradling an obvious bump. Amanda allowed a ghost of a smile to spread across her lips as her eyes wandered over the woman's features. There was no getting her mother off that bike, even while she was expecting her daughter. It wouldn't have surprised if she'd rode up the aisle on it on her wedding day. The picture always made Amanda smile. It was the only thing that could at the moment, instead of the customary smirk that had decided to grace her features of late. A knock on the door pulled her from her reverie. She grunted.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." Tanya smiled, sitting on the teen's bed. She looked around at the deep crimson walls and black curtains. Everything was just too dark.

"Amanda, why don't you try something lighter in here? A lighter red perhaps?" Amanda shrugged.

"Like it the way it is. My mom helped me to paint it when we moved here." Tanya nodded, biting her lip. She looked at the teenager. She had layered the makeup on again today, making her face even paler than ever. But no matter who much makeup she wore, the ugly bruise still refused to be covered.

"Amanda, what happened last night?"

"I told you, got into a scrap." Tanya shook her head.

"I know what you told your father. Please, sweetie, tell me? I know you don't want me as a mother..." Amanda glanced at her, fighting to stop herself from casting her gaze down. "...but what about a friend? You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?" Amanda half nodded, staying silent. Tanya nodded. It was clear that her stepdaughter didn't want to talk about the night before, no matter how they went about it. Deciding that if the girl wanted to talk, she would do so on her own, she stood from the bed.

"Ok, sweetheart. If you want to talk to me, you can. Oh, and remember your father and I are going out tonight." Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, I know. And you don't know what time you'll be back. You said about fifteen times in the past week." Tanya smiled.

"Ok. Well, we're going out about eight, so you'll have the house to yourself. No crazy parties." The look she received from the teenager told her she had nothing to fear in that respect. Nodding, she checked on her once more before leaving the room all together.

.............................................................''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''...................................................................................

It was freezing clear night. Winter was beginning to bare its teeth, creeping up on the city, ready to snare it in its icy jaws. Frost lay on the ground, black ice coating patches of road and pavement where the rainwater from the day hadn't quite evaporated, making it a very treacherous environment to both pedestrians and drivers alike. The rooftops were just as bad, if not worse, something the turtles found out the hard way.

"L-Leo, I still d-don't see why we need t-to go on patrol in this w-weather. I'm f-f-freezing my sh-shell off here!"

"Because, Raph, crime doesn't take a break just because the weather has taken a turn for the worse. Besides, a true warrior can find comfort even in the harshest of environments." How could he not feel the cold?! How could he switch himself off from it? Leo continued to find ways to puzzle the red banded turtle, much to his annoyance.

"N-not i-if you're c-cold b-bloo-ooded you can't. Can w-we go home now? P-please?" Mikey hopped from foot to foot, tightly hugging his plastron, his blue eyes wide and begging.

"I-I h-have to a-agree with M-Mikey on this one, L-Leo. W-we're n-not warm-blooded l-like the h-hu-humans. W-we need to get b-back before w-w-we d-d-develop h-hy-pothermia." Leo sighed, his breath a mist in front of him. He had to admit that it was bitterly cold, and though he fought hard not to show it, he knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

"A-alright. I'll agree with you on this one. L-let's get back." Mikey exclaimed in happiness, practically flying back the way they came. Raph followed him, halting momentarily to glance down at the alley nearby. It was in that same alley they had saved the girl a couple of nights ago. It still bothered him that she wasn't afraid of them, his mind constantly flowing back to her attitude towards them. There was something about her that he could relate to, a fire in her eyes. Shaking his head, he followed his brothers. It wasn't like they were going to see her again, right? He stopped again when he heard a door close in the alleyway. He watched as a form made their way down towards the street. It was her, he was sure of it.

"Raph, I thought you wanted to get home! You frozen over there?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'." He ran after his three brothers, making sure to dodge the icy patches, trying to block out the cold. His mind wandered back to the teen in the alleyway, and he found himself hoping that she would be alright, especially after last night. Sure they'd stopped the thugs before anything more happened, but what was to say that they wouldn't try their luck again? Well, there was no harm in checking up on her later on tonight, just to make sure. Of course, it meant having to wrap up in extra layers, but that was fine with him. Casting one last look down at the form as she stepped onto the street, he leapt down after his brothers, disappearing into the inky black depths of the sewers.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Amanda had been bored, sat on her own, staring at the same four walls. Her sniffles had eased off somewhat, thanks to the cold and flu remedies she'd been taking all day. Her father and stepmother had been out for the past two and a half hours, and Amanda had had her fill of TV. Standing from the couch and stretching, she pulled on her Docs and grabbed a heavy jacket from the rack. That fastened all the way up to her chin, she thrust her key into her pocket and made her way out of the apartment. She shivered as the icy air hit her, making her thankful for the thick jacket in the place of her much thinner dress coat, which was still drying on the radiator. Thrusting her hands into her pockets, she made her way down towards the well lit street.

Amanda walked for a short while before coming to a stop at a corner, spying a fire escape not too far away down a nearby alley. It was quiet down this one. Empty. Even Purple Dragons wouldn't be out in this weather. It was absolutely freezing tonight. She shivered as she made her way towards the fire escape, clambering cautiously up the ladder. There was ice on the rungs, making it pretty hazardous. It took a while to avoid slipping and falling from the ladder or the steps, but she finally made it to the roof. She stood at the edge, looking out over the city. It was so quiet tonight, tranquil almost. The wind was light, whipping the ice cold air around her as she stood and lost herself to her mind. The moon glistened off the icy roofs, making the rooftop world seem almost ethereal. She sighed. What a perfect place to just be alone with one's thoughts.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

All was quiet in the Lair as Raph sneaked out of his room. He listened carefully to the sound of his sleeping brothers and father, plotting the best course to take in order to make a quick and silent getaway. He pulled at the red scarf wrapped around his neck and the bottom of his face, the material irritating his skin. The plain black hoodie and deep blue slacks hindered his movements somewhat, but it was best to at least try and keep warm in this weather. Mikey had been right about one thing, it was pretty bad if you were a cold-blooded creature. He crept past the bedrooms, leaping over the banister and landing almost soundlessly on the ground below. The trainers made a bit of noise when they impacted on the ground. He tensed, listening carefully. Not a sound. He sighed in relief, making his way to the exit of their home. He made one last check before escaping the Lair. Running along the sewers, he realised that he could have taken the elevator, but that would have meant running the risk of waking everyone else up, and he really wasn't in the mood to be lectured at. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to be out long. He only wanted to burn some energy, and make sure that teenager was ok. He just wanted to make sure she was alright and not in any sort of trouble. If he couldn't find her, he would come back home. If he did...well, he hadn't exactly thought that far ahead. He came to a ladder and began clambering up, pushing up the manhole cover as he did so. The air struck the uncovered part of his face, making him shiver slightly. Pushing it aside, he pushed himself up and out of the ground and into the alleyway. Once he'd repositioned the metal plate, he bounded up the ladder, keeping a steady grip on the railing, his feet slipping a couple of times. He sighed as he finally made it to the roof. It was getting late out now, the temperature having dropped a little more. He raced across the rooftops, the thick attire keeping him warm. Coming to a stop, he looked out over the city. It was probably the quietest he'd ever heard it, save for a couple of sirens in the distance and maybe one or two car alarms carrying on the wind. They were too far away for him to do anything about them. He breathed in the air before taking off across the rooftops again, unaware that he hadn't exactly left his home completely unnoticed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And there's chapter 2. Hope your all enjoying it! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames annoy me.

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad people are enjoying this. It started out as just being a random story that I'd thought about posting, but now seeing as it's actually being enjoyed, I'm glad I decided to put it up. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I can only dream.

......................Change in time

''''''''''''''''''''''Change in place

......''''''''...... Change in both

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo heard the sound of something hitting the floor of the Lair, and instinctively knew what, or should he say, who it was. With a sigh, he silently left his room, watching from the shadows as a figure ran from the Lair, stopping momentarily to check his surroundings. And then he was gone. Leo leapt from the balcony, landing soundlessly on the ground. He debated following his hot-tempered brother from the Lair, just to see what he was up to. Of course, he knew immediately that if his presence was felt his brother would accuse of him of trying to keep him on a leash, or some such argument, and it would eventually end in a fight. Leo's mind drifted to the memory of their last big fight on the rooftop of Red Eye. Aptly named settings, really. If he was honest with himself, Raph had scared him that night. Really scared him. He'd never shown it, never mentioned it, but the very thought of how close the blade of his sai had come to impaling him actually caused him to shiver. No, he didn't want to get Raph's REALLY bad side again, but neither did he want anything to happen to his younger brother. Nodding to himself, his decision made, he looked back at the room where he knew his father would be either meditating or sleeping, hopefully the latter. Dashing into his room only to pull on warmer garments, he also exited the Lair, following the route he knew his brother would have taken.

....................................................................................'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''....................................................................................................................

Raphael leapt across the rooftops, relishing the quiet air. He stopped for a moment to get his bearings and look out over the city. The frost had lain its silvery cloak across the rooftop world, his breath a mist in front of his face. Inhaling deeply, he let it out in a contented sigh. It wasn't often that he felt like this, so when he did, he made sure to enjoy it the best he could. He listened to the sounds of the city. Sirens blared out in the distance, in the direction of one of the major hospitals; a car alarm went off in the other direction, too far away for him to do anything about the crook. It was just so quiet. Even the normal nightlife seemed to have slowed because of the weather. His feet became restless again, and he had to move on, leaping across a few more roofs and just killing time. He stopped a moment; almost sure he had seen something moving near him. Senses on high alert, he looked around. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, though he knew for a fact that meant nothing. He waited a few seconds longer, just to be sure before moving on. Whatever it was wasn't following him anymore. Just his imagination then.

Leo froze when Raph turned. He watched from the shadows as his brother looked around, almost daring anything within ten feet of him to move. Leo held his breath, waiting for him to move on. As predicted, the hot-headed turtle did just that. Leo sighed, looking around. It was peaceful and quiet tonight. No one was out. It was just too cold. Casting one last look at the retreating form of his brother he decided to head back home and confront him there about his whereabouts. Sighing once more, he turned and ran back the way he'd come. Raph would be fine, so long as he didn't get himself into trouble.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Raph leapt across to one last roof before stopping altogether. There was someone standing at the edge of the roof, looking out across the city, shivering from the cold, thick jacket wrapped tightly around her. He recognised her immediately. It was the girl they'd saved. She seemed to be lost in thought. Cocking an eyebrow, he made his way over to her, trying not to startle her in anyway.

"Hey, er, you ok?" Well, so much for not startling her. She jumped and whirled around, arms flailing as she lost her footing and tipped backwards over the edge of the roof with a cry. Raph raced towards her, grasping her wrist before she fell to her death. He pulled her away from the edge, only for her to crash into him, knocking him back a few steps, her free hand clutching the front of his hoodie as his hand kept hers captive. They both regained their composure at roughly the same time, Raph stepping back and releasing her arm. She pushed her jet black hair behind her ear before turning her attention back to him. He almost flinched at the sudden ferocity in her eyes. Almost.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"I think I just saved your life!" he yelled back, his tone bordering indignity and annoyance.

"Well if you hadn't sneaked up on me I wouldn't need saving, would I!?" Her voice raised in volume. Raph easily matched it.

"Well maybe _you_ shouldn't stand so close to the edge and then lose all awareness of your surroundings!" _Great, I'm starting to sound like Leo when he's preachin'!_

"What the _hell_ is it to _you_ what I do and don't do?!" Her hands balled into shaking fists at her sides, the cold forgotten for the moment.

"It's got _nothin'_ to do with me! But hey, you wanna endanger your life by standing so close to the edge that you run the risk of fallin', go ahead! Be my guest!" His arms folded across his covered plastron, meeting her glare with his own. Amanda snarled at him, though the expression soon changed into a half grin. He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"What the hell's so funny?!" Now she _was_ starting to tick him off. She shook her head, temper simmering down to a slight glow. Wow, did she feel tired. She sighed.

"Nothing." They stood in silence, the atmosphere so thick and tense that a knife wouldn't have even made it half way through. Until she broke it.

"Oh, and thanks by the way." Raph grunted, turning away from her, though he glanced sideways at her every now and then. Her face was just as pale as the other night, paler in the moonlight, though her cheek bared a nasty bruise courtesy of one of the slimeballs that had attacked her the other night. Her eyes weren't quite as heavily decorated tonight, though still enough to be noticed. Her shoulder length black and red hair hung straight tonight, swaying in the breeze, a few choppy bangs brushing her cheeks. It had been difficult to tell the style the other night, seeing as it had been soaking wet then, and they had been otherwise occupied. They fell silent again, each looking in other directions. It was Amanda who broke the quiet once again as she glanced back at him.

"It's Amanda by the way."

"Raphael."

"As in the painter I assume. Cool." They fell into silence again. "Have we met?" Raph was taken by surprise by the suddenness of the question, looking towards her.

"Huh?" She hid the smirk.

"I said 'have we met'? There's something familiar about you. You're voice." He was about to make a sarcastic comment about he wasn't exactly inconspicuous when he remembered that he was wearing human clothing. He'd recognised her immediately, but she'd only seen him in his mask. He sighed, turning to her, tension forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah, we have. A couple-a night ago down an alley." Her brow furrowed in thought before rising in remembrance.

"The Giant Walking Talking Turtles."

"Yeah. That was me an' my bros." Her eyes turned back to him as he took of his beanie. She grinned.

"Yeah, i remember now. Which one were you?"

"The one in the red mask." She nodded.

"I remember." She fell silent again, lost in thought. "Thanks for that night, by the way. And tell your bros I said thanks." He shrugged nonchalantly. He noticed her shiver and sniffle, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. He barely contained a shiver himself as an icy breeze brushed them both.

"Maybe we should head back somewhere a little warmer. It's pretty chilly out." Amanda nodded, biting down hard to stop her teeth from chattering. "How long you been out here, anyway?" It was her turn to shrug.

"Dunno. Long enough I reckon."

"Shouldn't you be at home or somethin'?" Again, she shrugged.

"My stepmom and my dad are out at the moment. I dunno, they might be back now. I just had to get out of the place, you know? Before I went stir crazy." She sniffed again. He hummed, recognising that need all too easily. He turned to her, beckoning her to follow him as he made his way to the fire escape.

"I know what you mean. I have the same problem myself. Needing to get out of the place and get some fresh air before something happens or I end up in a fight with my big brother. I suppose they're right when they call me a hot head." His voice was casual, almost as if he didn't care about the title.

"No. You?" He looked up at her as he made his way down the ladder. She smiled innocently. Well, she tried to. Somehow it didn't seem to fit her. He smirked at her sarcasm. 'I like this girl.' She followed him down to the ground, watching as he crouched, looking around. Must have been habit, because there was no one out in this weather.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking the coast is clear. You can never be too careful when you're a ninja."

"You're a ninja?" He heard the incredulous tone in her voice, turning to her and smirked.

"One of the best."

"Ok, so, I'm in the company of a Giant Walking Talking Turtle Ninja wearing human clothes. It's official. My life just became a whole lot more interesting." She shivered again, wiping her nose on her hand. The cold remedy was wearing off.

"We'd best get you home. It's way too cold out here to stand around and chat."

"Yeah, true. I'll agree with you on that one, Turtle Boy." She grinned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Who you callin' Turtle Boy, Goth Girl?" She feigned hurt, throwing a hand over her forehead.

"Oh, woe is me, how can you offend me in such a harsh, cruel manner? Seriously, I think I'm going to cry." She sniffed a couple of times before smiling and folding her arms across her chest. Raph couldn't help but chuckle. Yep, this girl was something else.

There had really been no point in sneaking around. No one was out. They stopped outside her door. Amanda sighed. No lights on. They were still out.

"Nobody home. Suppose I'd best go in, huh?"

"Unless ya wanna freeze to death out here." She shrugged, already fumbling with the key.

"Guess you're right." She sighed, turning to him fully. "Don't suppose you wanna come in, do you?" He thought about, but then thought better of it.

"Nah, I'd best head back myself." She nodded, sniffling a bit more.

"Ok. Well, I enjoyed it. Same time tomorrow night?"

"Maybe a little earlier if I can manage it. Hey, who knows, maybe I'll bring my bros along, give you a chance to meet 'em and run for the hills." Amanda laughed.

"That'd be cool. Alright. Same place?"

"Nah. Meet on this rooftop. Better that than havin' ya walk around this city at the dead of night. I'd hate to have ta save your hide again." She smirked, brown eyes twinkling mischeivously.

"I'm sure you would. Ok. Tomorrow night it is. 'Til then, goodnight." She slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. Glancing back out into the alley to say goodnight again, she noticed that her new found friend had vanished. She simply smiled. He said he was a ninja, and now, she was beginning to believe him.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Raph watched as she entered the apartment, waiting until the door closed before turning his attention to the manhole cover not too far away from him. Prying the plate up with a sai, He stepped down onto the ladder, casting one last look back at the apartment door. Pulling the metal disk over the hole, he disappeared down into the inky blackness of the sewer, expertly navigating his way back to the Lair. He hoped that no one was up when he entered their underground home. He was in far too good a mood to have an argument. Of course, luck was very rarely on his side. As he entered, he very nearly jumped out of his shell at the presence behind him.

"Where have you been Raph?" He swung round, groaning when he came face to face with his older brother. Leo stood with his arms folded. Raph grumbled.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"What the shell does it gotta do with you?"

"When it comes to protecting this family, it has everything to do with me." Raph growled, turning to leave, only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around his arm. He sighed heavily, mentally counting to five, trying to calm his anger that threatened to set ablaze.

"Let go-a my arm, Leo." His voice was level, but dripped with danger. Exhaling loudly, Leo did just that, knowing that he ran the risk of having his arm torn from his body. Losing the condescending pose, he spoke again.

"Raph. Where were you?"

"Like I told ya. Out. Got a problem wit that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. Especially when no one else is with you. What if something happened to you? We wouldn't have known." Raph glanced over his shoulder, catching the concerned look in his brother's eyes.

"Like you wouldn't a known? I find that hard to believe. Now, if you don't mind, oh Fearless one, I'm goin' ta bed." He turned, entering the Lair, throwing off his beanie and hoodie as he went. He smirked as he delivered one final piece of information.

"Oh, and by the way, I made a friend." He didn't give his brother a chance to say anything, leaping up to the bedroom levels. Leo sighed as the door slammed shut. Leave it to Raph to jeopardise the safety of the family. Why couldn't he see that Leo worried about him, worried about his safety, just as he did the rest of the family? He knew he should have followed him the rest of the way. He just hoped that the hot headed turtle knew what he was doing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And there's chapter 3. I'll apologise now if some of the characters are OOC. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
